


Dago Te'

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Western AU written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/7thnight_smut/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/7thnight_smut/"><strong>7thnight_smut</strong></a> Gojyo and Hakkai meet in the desert mountains of New Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dago Te'

**Author's Note:**

> The title, Dago Te' is pronounced (dow ŭ tāy). It is an Apache greeting. Thanks to my betas [](http://sharpeslass.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpeslass**](http://sharpeslass.livejournal.com/), [](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedishampoo**](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/) and a special thanks to [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/) you constantly challange me. I will never be able to express how wonderful you all are… and you are! I still touched it last and all mistakes are my own

  
Title: Dago Te'  
Author: [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17, M/M sex, non-con, light bondage, AU  
Pairing(s): Hakkai/Gojyo  
Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.

Summary: Western AU written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/7thnight_smut/profile)[**7thnight_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/7thnight_smut/) from the wonderful prompt and gifted to the talented [](http://ladylotusmoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladylotusmoon**](http://ladylotusmoon.livejournal.com/). Gojyo and Hakkai meet in the desert mountains of New Mexico.

Author's notes: The title, Dago Te' is pronounced (dow ŭ tāy). It is an Apache greeting. Thanks to my betas [](http://sharpeslass.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpeslass**](http://sharpeslass.livejournal.com/), [](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedishampoo**](http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/) and a special thanks to [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/) you constantly challange me. I will never be able to express how wonderful you all are… and you are! I still touched it last and all mistakes are my own

**Dago Te', Part I**

Gojyo shifted his weight, the leather of his saddle creaking in the cold, early spring air. His horse, Enojado, shook its head, nickering softly when Gojyo patted the bay's neck in reassurance. His eyes once again scanned the snow-spotted scrub looking for the lost calf or what was left of it. The coyotes had been bad this year. It had been a cold winter and spring seemed slow to arrive and he honestly didn't expect to find the calf alive.

The wind picked up and Gojyo shivered as his long hair whipped around, stinging his face. He pulled his Stetson from his head and tucked back the red strands before replacing it and pulling it low over his eyes to shade them from the early morning sun. He hated being up this early. A grimace formed on his handsome face when he remembered the foreman's cruel smile as he ordered Gojyo out to search for the calf. He knew that most of the ranch hands looked down on him for his Indian blood. His tanned skin and deep dark eyes marked him, along with his red hair, as a half-breed. His father's people, the Mescalero Apache tribe, accepted him, in a way. Their family groups were matriarchal and since his father's first wife didn't want him or his mother under her tipi after his father died, they had left the band. And the white man… well… they didn't trust him because of his 'Injun' blood. Gojyo didn't care. Sanzo had befriended him as a boy and hired him when he had inherited the ranch. There was nothing the foreman could do but make his life miserable in small ways. He could handle that.

Enojado tossed his head once again and shied away from the arroyo that marked the north end of the ranch, causing Gojyo to sit up in his saddle and search, first the scrub nearby for rattlesnakes, and then the horizon, for serpents of a different type. He clicked his tongue, urging the horse forward. They were close to the foothills near White Oak and the base of the Capitan Mountains loomed behind him. He wanted to get onto higher ground to see what had Enojado dancing nervously under him.

He tapped his heels against Enojado's flanks, causing the horse to move into a lazy lope as they climbed a small hill. Gojyo dismounted when they neared the top. He dropped the reins and let the horse forage in the low sage bush, while he carefully made his way to the summit, keeping near to the ground, all of his senses surveying the land laid out in front of him. The wind shifted and Gojyo caught the scent of a campfire somewhere near the foothills to the northeast toward the road to White Oak. His brow furrowed and his mouth grew tight. Apaches wouldn't be caught with fire if they were traveling as a raiding party. It was either someone lost and stupid or outlaws. Perhaps coyotes weren't behind the calf's disappearance at all. Moving quickly, Gojyo gathered up the reins and swung back into his saddle, in a sure, swift movement. He turned Enojado north and rode quickly toward the pinon trees that lined the foothills.

The smell of the campfire began to mingle with other camp smells, including coffee and bacon, which made Gojyo's stomach grumble. Dismounting again, he led his horse around a short stand of trees overlooking a small, rocky, dry wash. Flipping the reins around a short branch, he looked down. There was a small camp against the rock wall facing the wash. The fire was burning low but he could see no signs of life. He scrambled down the hill, trying to be quiet as his boots slipped on small rocks. He reached the edge of the rock face and peered down again, trying to get a look at the men who were camped here, or for signs of the calf. It concerned him that they might have left the campsite unattended; spring winds could sweep a fire through the dry brush quickly and take out half a county. There was a loud 'click' of a gun being cocked near his right ear. "May I help you?" said a refined and cultured voice.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ Gojyo thought frantically, as he slowly moved his hands away from his body to show he was unarmed. There was no way to reach the gun at his hip or even the knife in his boot, lying on the ground as he was. He started to turn but the barrel of the gun was suddenly pressed against the back of his skull.

"I highly suggest you don't move anything except your mouth and tell me what you want and why you are here." The calm voice caused shivers down Gojyo's spine. It was tight and controlled, lacking the lazy drawl of someone from the Territory.

Gojyo tried to think. If it was a cattle rustler, he was dead. If it was an outlaw on the run, he was dead. This really didn't look good and he could feel sweat trickle under his hat towards where the gun was digging into the back of his neck. He cleared his throat of trail dust, "Name's Gojyo. I work at the Lazy J Ranch." He pointed his thumb behind him as if this explained anything. "I smelled coffee and was hoping I might could possibly get a cup from ya. It's a cold morning in the saddle, ya know?" he said, trying to make his Texmex drawl one that offered up only the truth and companionship.

It was a long moment before the barrel was removed from Gojyo's neck and the voice said softly. "Get up but don't turn around."

Gojyo carefully placed his hands back on the ground and pushed up, glad to be on his feet but still hoping that he wasn't going to get a bullet in the back of his head. It was too close to try and dodge.

"Hey buddy, look… I really did smell your coffee and was just checking things out. I won't tell anyone you're here. It would take me hours to ride back to the ranch or town and you could be gone by then. So, what's the point?" He held his hands out again to keep the man from spooking. "My horse is just at the top of the hill. Check the brand. I really do work at the Lazy J," he added, hoping that the now quiet man was considering not killing him. Gojyo felt a hand at his right hip and heard his Colt being slid from its holster.

"Turn around slowly."

Turning and raising his eyes, Gojyo looked carefully at the man who held him at gunpoint. He was almost the same height as Gojyo, although with a much more slender build. The dusty brown jacket he wore didn't look warm enough for the cold, spring weather, nor did the thin, flannel shirt. Gojyo shivered himself as the biting north wind blew a strong gust against both men. The man's face was pinched and pale, too pale to have been out in the New Mexico sun for a long period of time. His brown hat was ragged along the brim and sat far back on dark, brown hair, leaving the man's face open to the elements. Gojyo's eyes widened, however, when they met the fierce, green ones, which glared at him with a mix of hatred and confusion.

"You are Indian." The statement came out almost as a question.

"Half-breed," Gojyo growled. He hated this - being judged by his skin. Carefully, he removed the Stetson, letting his red hair show in the brightening desert sun.

"Hn." The stranger seemed to relax a bit but kept the gun pointed at Gojyo.

"So, got any extra coffee?" Gojyo said as he replaced his hat. At that moment, he saw the stranger's gun waver and shake. Suddenly, the stranger folded in half and hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" Gojyo rolled him over and his hand landed on something wet. It was then that he saw the blood slowly seeping through the flannel under the man's jacket. Pulling open his shirt, expecting to see a gunshot wound, Gojyo was surprised to see bandages wrapped around the man's midsection. They were soaked with blood. He pulled away the sodden cloth, revealing a large, angry knife wound. It had been stitched, but badly and Gojyo wondered if the man had done the job himself.

"Well… shit." Gojyo pondered just leaving the stranger for half a second but then, with a shake of his head, he pulled him up, draping him over his shoulder. He was too light for his height and Gojyo easily carried his weight. He guessed that, in addition to being injured, the stranger was probably starving. Gojyo lugged the man back to Enojado.

***

As Gojyo stirred a pot of beans, he heard a soft moan coming from the pallet by the fire. He replaced the hot lid carefully, using the edge of his shirt and sat back on his heels. The dusky light of evening was casting long shadows around the camp and, although the air was still chilly, at least the wind had dropped to a breeze.

After the man had fainted, Gojyo had carried him back to his camp, made him as comfortable as possible and let him rest. The entire day had passed. "About time you woke up." Gojyo said, poking the fire with a stick, moving the embers away from the edges of the pot to keep the beans from burning. "Dinner will be done soon."

Gojyo watched as the man put his hand to his head. "What are you doing?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Thought I made that clear," Gojyo shrugged. "Making dinner." He chuckled at the soft _ Hn_ of frustration from the other man.

Gojyo watched from the corner of his eye as the man pushed the wool blanket away and struggled to sit up. Slender, elegant fingers peeled back flannel to revel a new bandage, wrapped tightly around the injury.

"I suppose I owe you some thanks." The man gestured to the fresh bandages.

Gojyo shrugged and moved the coffee pot closer to the fire. "You could have picked a better spot to camp, ya know? It's a mile from here to the creek."

There was no answer from the man. Gojyo sighed. "So… do ya at least got a name?"

"Hakkai."

"That's it? Hakkai? Ok… works for me." Gojyo went to his saddle bags and returned with a plate and spoon. "Tell me, why are you out here, Hakkai? You do know that the gold has all dried up in these hills. Hell, the stage doesn't even come through as often as it used to."

Gojyo handed his canteen to Hakkai, who took a careful sip and then made as if to hand it back. "No, no. I filled up your canteen as well. Drink all you want." Hakkai nodded gratefully and took several swallows before finishing by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He handed the canteen back.

"I am not after gold."

"So what are you doing out here? You don't look like no outlaw I've ever seen." Pulling the bandana from his neck, Gojyo used it to lift the handle of the small pot from the fire. He moved the coffee pot farther away from the coals and placed the beanpot on the ground to cool a bit.

Hakkai crossed his legs slowly and sat up straighter. He seemed to be thinking things over as he stared at Gojyo over the campfire, watching him pile pinto beans on a plate.

"Go on. I may not be the best cook in the county, but I can make a decent pot of beans!" He looked crossly at Hakkai. He didn't know why the man was staring at him but it was starting to get on his nerves. He pulled his leather war bag toward him and fished out another bandana, which he carefully unwrapped. Inside was a large flour tortilla Sonya had slipped him when he had searched the kitchen for an early morning cup of coffee and supplies for the trail in case he got caught out overnight. He smiled when he remembered her blush when he had kissed her matronly cheek on his way out of the kitchen. He tore the tortilla in half and handed the largest piece to Hakkai.

He picked up the pot, using the rest of the tortilla as a spoon, and began to shovel hot beans into his mouth. He was mopping up the last of the juice at the bottom of the pot when he noticed that Hakkai hadn't even taken a bite. "You need to eat. You're skinnier than a starving polecat."

Hakkai appeared startled out of his thoughts by Gojyo's words and he took a bite. Gojyo smiled at the astonished look on Hakkai's face, as he began eating the rest of his dinner at a fairly rapid pace.

After dinner, Gojyo washed the dishes in the pot itself and tidied the camp. He wondered if the man would ever speak to him. He just sat there, staring into the campfire like he had lost his one and only friend. Gojyo made a quick circle around camp, paid a visit to a nearby tree and checked on the horses. Everything looked quiet but one could never be too careful. He felt Hakkai's eyes on him as he, once again, picked up his saddle and rifle and placed it near his pallet. He sat back down on his blanket, across the fire from the other man.

"You're not gonna shoot me are ya?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai smirked and shook his head. Gojyo still planned on sleeping lightly and his hand tightly around his rifle.

"If you think you can stay awake for a bit, I could sure use some shut-eye. Wake me if you feel sleepy or in a couple of hours and I can take over from there. You can't be too careful." Gojyo said, placing the rifle across him as he lay back and rested his head on his saddle.

"I was to be the school teacher at the new school house being built in White Oak," Hakkai began in a quiet voice. Gojyo opened his eyes and turned toward Hakkai. He was staring into the fire again, his green eyes gleaming in the flickering light. It crossed Gojyo's mind that the man had to be one of the prettiest things he had seen. Much more so than even the girls who danced at the saloon down in Lincoln. He blinked rapidly at that thought, wondering if he needed to get laid soon if he was feeling attracted to a man, no matter how good-looking he was across a campfire.

"We had just settled into a pretty little homestead on the north road out of White Oak towards Ancho, my sister and I. She wanted to come out here so badly. Her husband died of pneumonia before they could even set out west. I promised her. I promised them both." Hakkai covered his face with his hands. Gojyo wondered if he was crying. He was afraid to speak, afraid to move but wanted so desperately to comfort the man.

"What happened?" he asked instead.

  
Hakkai moved his hands away. There were no tear tracks on his face but his features were pinched with emotion. "Apaches. They just swarmed in at dawn. I tried to fight them. Kanan was screaming." Hakkai's hands had formed fists, knuckles gone white. "I felt the knife go in and I don't remember much more. When I came to, the house was on fire and Kanan was gone. Everything was gone."

Hakkai's eyes flamed in anger as he looked Gojyo in the eye. "I am going to track them down and kill them. They took everything from me." The look on his face dared Gojyo to challenge him.

Not having an answer to the question in those eyes, Gojyo lay his head back down and closed his eyes. It wasn't his business or his problem if the guy chased after a raiding party. It was his funeral.

He wasn't sure what woke him but Gojyo was suddenly alert. He could feel the rifle still under his fingers and heard Enojado nicker close by. He opened his eyes, breathing deeply in the cold, night air. The fire had died down to low embers and Gojyo figured he had been sleeping for only a couple of hours. He glanced across the fire and then sat straight up. Jumping to his feet, Gojyo checked for his gear. Nothing was missing, but Hakkai and his horse were gone.

"Stupid fucking ass is going to get himself killed." Gojyo growled aloud. He paced the length of the camp twice before cursing and calling himself the worst names possible as he packed up camp. No matter how much he didn't want to, he seemed to be driven to keep the idiot – even if he was a mighty fine lookin' idiot – alive.

Gojyo hadn't ridden more than five miles, following a clear, broken trail north, when he found Hakkai. Apparently, he had passed out and fallen from his horse; only the reins, tangled in his hands, had kept his horse from wandering. Gojyo leaped off Enojado, wondering if Hakkai was still alive. Other than a purpling bruise on his forearm where his horse had probably stepped on him, Gojyo could find no new injuries. Tying Enojado's reins to Hakkai's gelding's saddle, Gojyo carefully placed Hakkai in the saddle and swung up behind him. It was not going to be a comfortable ride but he didn't think Hakkai could handle being flung over his horse like a sack of grain. After a couple of hours, the gelding began to stumble and Gojyo switched horses, once again cradling Hakkai in his arms. He admitted that the added warmth helped to keep the early morning chill away but he would never admit how much he was growing to like the feel and smell of the man pressed up against him. The sun was fully in the sky when he rode up to the main house of the Flying J Ranch.

Two weeks went by quickly while Hakkai convalesced in the main house. Sanzo had graciously let the man stay in a spare room after Gojyo had explained how he had found Hakkai and of his plan for revenge. An early-spring snow storm had kept things on the ranch fairly quiet and Gojyo had spent most of his spare time with Hakkai. He still did most of the talking but if he could get a small smile or a word or two out of him, then he felt a tiny flash of joy. Gojyo had acquaintances and he considered Sanzo a friend, but no one had ever captured his interest or curiosity like this before. Additionally, in spite of his usual silence, Gojyo simply and inexplicably enjoyed Hakkai presence.

Gojyo bounded up the back porch steps and entered the mud room. Leaving his warm, calf-skin jacket on one of the hooks, he stuffed his gloves into the pockets and slipped into the kitchen. Sonya was at the stove stirring something that smelled heavenly. Gojyo wrapped his arms around her wide waist, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"Ya know ya want me to steal ya away to live in our own hacienda, where we can live on making love all day long"

Sonya laughed and tried to shoo him away with a spoon. "Nińo! Get along with you… you rascal! I am old enough to be your mother!" She still blushed prettily when Gojyo smiled at her and she cut him a large square of warm cornbread from the pan cooling on the ledge of the beehive oven in the corner of the kitchen.

  
Gojyo found Hakkai in the study with Sanzo as he was stuffing the last of the cornbread in his mouth, brushing off the crumbs that had fallen on the front of his shirt. Hakkai was sitting on a small couch while Sanzo sat sprawled in his large, overstuffed leather chair. They looked up from the chessboard that sat between them on a coffee table.

"Checkmate," Hakkai said softly as he moved his queen over to block Sanzo's king.

Sanzo let out a sigh. "You know, you could at least let me win once."

"Ahahaha…. Well… I don't think that would really be fair to you. How would you get any better if I let you start winning?" The smile on Hakkai's face was forced and tight and it hurt Gojyo to see it. He plopped down next to Hakkai with a bounce.

"Tch," Sanzo replied as he opened up a box on the table and pulled out a rolled cigarillo. He struck a wooden match on the side of the box and lit up.

"Hey," Gojyo drawled. "You wanna share?"

"Look, you blowhard, go and roll your own." Even as he said the words, Sanzo had flipped the lit cigarillo at Gojyo - who tried hard not to burn himself catching it, and reached for a fresh one from the box.

Gojyo took a couple of puffs before he turned to Hakkai. "How ya feelin'?"

"Have you heard anything about any bands of Apache raiding parties nearby?"

"Feeling that good, are ya?"

Gojyo took another puff or two on the cigarillo before turning his head. Hakkai was staring at him with a strange look on his face. It made Gojyo's stomach squirm just a bit before the same sensation settled into his groin. That was a startling new development. He sat up and hunched over, trying to think of a way to distract himself and anyone else in the room from his growing problem.

Sanzo's silky voice cut through the silence. "The Apache people are fierce warriors, some of the fiercest known in all of the tribes in the Territory. They are also some of the most gentle, especially where their families are concerned. We have taken from them something precious…. their game, their ability to care for themselves and their way of life. We have corralled them and tried to make them become farmers. It is not who they are, and they fight against it."

Gojyo's eyes grew wide. This was the most he had ever heard Sanzo talk in a long time. He glanced over at Hakkai, who was staring at his hands. Gojyo wondered if he was even listening. And then Sanzo went and said what Gojyo really didn't want Hakkai to hear. Green eyes shifted to Gojyo with a look of hurt, twisting his inside.

"You do know Gojyo is half Apache?"

Gojyo found he couldn't look away. He felt like a butterfly he had seen in a collection in a hotel in Santa Fe, with a pin holding him down. He felt his mouth move but nothing came out.

"I see." Hakkai's voice was cold.

Sanzo smirked and Gojyo wanted to pummel that look off of his childhood friend. "Gojyo's mother brought him to the ranch. She was a white woman, beautiful, so my father said, with blue eyes and red hair. She had been captured by the Apaches in a farmhouse raid."

"Sanzo," Gojyo growled in warning.

Glancing at Hakkai, who had not stopped staring at Gojyo; Sanzo looked smug and continued his story. "It seems that after a year or so of her captivity, she had fallen in love with an Apache warrior. He accepted her and became her family. When he died during a raid, having no family in the tribe, she came here with a three-year-old in tow. She left shortly afterward and Gojyo stayed."

Gojyo stood, furious with his friend. He refused to look at Hakkai anymore. For reasons he didn't quite understand, he thought it would kill him to see the disgust on Hakkai's face. With a heated glare at Sanzo, he stormed from the room.

***

Gojyo looked up as Hakkai walked into the tack room. Neither man said anything until Gojyo stood and swept past Hakkai, lugging a pack saddle over to the stall of a small chestnut gelding. He placed it next to a pile of supplies and camp gear and entered the stall, throwing a rope over the horse's neck, and leading him out.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai shut the stall door behind Gojyo.

Gojyo didn't reply but continue to pack his camping gear. The silence grew into something more companionable as Hakkai quietly assisted him, without asking any more questions.

"Can you hand me that rope there?" Gojyo pointed at the lariat, looped around a hook near the stall. Hakkai handed it to him and watched quietly as Gojyo quickly looped the rope strap, securing it to the saddle horn.

"Is it true that Kanan could be alive?"

"It's true."

"Can you help me find her?"

"You don't find Apaches that don't want to be found." Gojyo turned to face Hakkai. "Look, I don't care what Sanzo told you. I was pretty much raised on this ranch. I can't help you. Go back east, Teacher-man."

"I'm going with you."

Gojyo sighed and rubbed his face with his hand and then reached for his bedroll. "Look, I am going out to look for ten head of cattle that have gone missing. If I happen across signs of your sister, I'll let you know." He continued loading up the pack saddle and strapping everything down. Once finished, he slipped into Enojado's stall and led the horse out.

"I am still going with you."

"It's a long hard ride. You are not up to it, Teacher."

"I don't care. I am going with you."

After picking up his Winchester, slipping it into the saddle holster and securing it, Gojyo pulled the halter off, leaving it draped around Enojado's neck as he coaxed the horse to take the bit. He did another once-over on both horses to make sure that everything was packed up for spending several days and nights on the trail. He slipped his arms into his long trench and turned to Hakkai. "I suggest you hurry and dress warm." Gojyo lead Enojado out of the barn into the mid-morning sunshine and tied the pack horse's halter to his saddle. He could feel Hakkai's eyes on him as he mounted and rode away.

Hakkai caught up with him not even a quarter mile out. They rode in silence throughout the early spring day, heading south into the low foothills of the Sierra Blanca mountain range. Gojyo shielded his eyes from the sun's glare off the snow at the peak. He could see no sign of missing cattle or any sign of life, actually. Clicking his tongue, he turned Enojado southeast to follow the Nogal arroyo. He wasn't ready to tell Hakkai but he had heard a rumor that Doku's band might be found near Bonito Lake. He hadn't seen his brother in a couple of years. Gojyo wasn't even sure this stupid stunt wasn't going to get him killed.

Gojyo's mother had been his father's second wife. Doku was truly his older brother in blood. He remembered warm pats to the head when he was small and Doku's kind face. Doku had tried to get him to join his band a few years back. Gojyo had wanted to go; he felt drawn to the life of wandering and having to report to no one. Being truly free. However, Gojyo felt a loyalty to Sanzo. His family had taken him in and he had been raised on the ranch, just like Sanzo. He already had a family that accepted him. He didn't want to lose that on just a chance that the tribe might not accept a white-raised half breed.

They had been riding for almost six hours with only a couple of breaks to piss and let the horses forage. Gojyo glanced back and noticed that Hakkai was wobbling in his saddle. He couldn't stop the grin on his face. Hakkai was going to be very sore in the morning. Turning Enojado away from the arroyo, Gojyo began to look for a place to camp for the night. The area was quiet and he had not seen any sign of anyone passing this way but it was always a good idea to find someplace hidden and, hopefully, something that would act as a wind-break. It was going to be cold. Gojyo glanced up at the graying sky. It could possibly snow, too, but it didn't smell like a storm.

Heading toward a north slope of a hill away from any area prone to flash flooding, Gojyo's luck was with him. He found a small run-off near the base of the hill. It had running water for now, due to the melting snow, but it was probably dry most of the rest of the year. He stopped and dismounted. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hakkai slid to the ground with a groan.

"If you think you can find some firewood, I'll set up camp. It might do you some good to walk and stretch your legs." Gojyo couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when he noticed Hakkai's glare. If the man thought he was sore now, Gojyo could just guess how he'd feel in the morning.

Camp went up quickly; Gojyo was used to staying out for a week or more at a time. He had never realized how lonely it been. Even though they hardly spoke, he enjoyed Hakkai just being around. Gojyo pondered his feelings all through dinner. He couldn't stop Hakkai from cleaning up, so he reached into his war bag, pulled out a small pouch of tobacco, and rolled himself an after-dinner smoke.

"Why don't you just go back east?" Gojyo said as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

Hakkai looked startled at the question. Gojyo watched a myriad of emotions cross his face, an unusual occurrence, as he usually looked so contained. "There is nothing for me back there."

"No, there is nothing for you here. It takes a different breed of man to live here. It's a harsh land."

"I know." Hakkai sat back down by the fire. "I just need to find my sister."

"What if you never find her? What makes you so sure she's alive?" Gojyo questioned. He couldn't help poking at Hakkai. He wanted to see what was under that cold exterior. He had seen the fire and anger behind those eyes and was hoping for another look. He just couldn't help himself.

"She is my twin sister. I would know. I thought I was going crazy because I had always felt that she didn't die in the fire. I won't stop looking until I find her."

"You will probably die."

"Probably," was the soft answer.

Gojyo tossed the butt of his smoke in the fire and stood. A light rain had started to fall. Gojyo checked that the canvas tarp over the supplies was secure. "You should turn in. I'll take first watch." When he looked up at Hakkai, he was startled to see an almost hungry look in his eyes. Then Hakkai lowered his head and Gojyo wondered if he had imagined it. Whatever it had been, it made him shiver.

Hakkai crawled into the small lean-to Gojyo had set up earlier, took off his boots and began to settle in. Gojyo moved under a small pinon tree where the slight sprinkle that was pattering the top of his hat was a little lighter. He tucked his rifle under his trench and wished the rain would let up so he could roll another cigarette. He really wanted a smoke.

The night was quiet, especially after the rain stopped completely. Gojyo watched the stars move across the sky, thinking about the look on Hakkai's face and wondering why it seemed to be haunting him. It bothered him that the man was so under his skin. He barely knew him… and yet…

Gojyo shook his head and stood up. He figured it was well past midnight and if he was going to be of any use on the ride tomorrow, he'd best get some shut-eye. Hanging his trench on a branch near the lean-to, Gojyo crawled halfway in. He sat on the edge of the bedding and took off his boots and holster; sliding his colt under the edge of the blanket in easy reach should he need it. He placed the rifle close by as well and shivered looking for the edge of the quilt.

He stopped moving when he heard Hakkai moan. Peering over at the other man, his eyes opened even wider. The pale smooth skin of Hakkai's arched neck glowed under the moonlight from his open shirt. Gojyo had the urge to touch Hakkai, to see if his skin was as soft as it looked. Another soft moan slipped from Hakkai's barely parted lips. A large grin began to spread across Gojyo's face. It appeared Hakkai was human after all! He couldn't wait for the chance to tease him in the day and find out who the lucky girl was that had Hakkai so hot and bothered in his dreams. Gojyo was practically rubbing his hands in glee.  
Hakkai arched slightly. "Ohhh, Gojyo." It came out barely a whisper.

Gojyo sat up ramrod straight. _ No way._ He must have imagined it. He had to be much more tired than he'd first thought. Hakkai started tossing his head gently, his hips arching in the air in a very suggestive rhythm. "Mmmm God, Gojyo... yesss… I want you."

Gojyo fled from the lean-to. He stood in the crisp night air, panting. He realized he was hard, his erection pressing tightly against the seam of his trousers. Hakkai's voice continued to echo in his ears. No one had ever said they'd wanted him before. They put up with him or settled for him but never 'wanted' him.

His hand travelled to his cock and he felt like he could come in his pants. This was crazy! Hakkai was a man. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Gojyo strode back to the lean-to determined to wake Hakkai and demand an explanation. Another moan came from inside, making Gojyo nearly sob with desire. Stepping to the side of the lean-to he ripped open his pants and wrapped his fist around his cock. He almost cried out, having to grit his teeth to keep silent. Hakkai's moans were coming faster and longer and he sounded like he was about to come. Gojyo stroked himself, imagining Hakkai's slender fingers taking the place of his own and the strong sexy voice whispering how much he wanted him. Hakkai suddenly let out a long, low groan: "Gojyo." Gojyo came hard, white spots blinking in front of his eyes; his hand was slick with come and his legs felt about to buckle. It took several moments to catch his breath.

When Gojyo felt like his legs would support him, he tucked himself back into his pants and walked carefully to the small runoff to wash up. The rocks and sticks were cutting into his stocking feet and he prayed he wouldn't run into a low-lying cactus. Finally clean and shivering in the cold, he made his way back to camp. Grabbing his boots and rifle, he tried not to notice the smell of sex in the lean-to. There was no way he was getting any sleep after that. He stomped his feet into his boots, and tried to steer his thoughts away from what had just happened. He stoked up the fire and put on some coffee, prepared to let his shocked brain watch the sunrise and figure out how he was going to face Hakkai.

Gojyo became aware of rustling behind him and turned his head to see Hakkai emerge from the lean-to. He grunted acknowledgement and turned back to the cold cup of coffee clasped in his hands.

"Um… morning." Hakkai looked nervous as he headed toward the supplies still tightly covered in canvas. "I am going to wash up. How come you didn't come wake me?"

"Hnn…" Gojyo grunted, rubbing at his grainy, red-rimmed eyes. "Figured you needed the rest." He watched Hakkai walk stiffly away from camp toward the runoff.

For the rest of the morning Gojyo simply went through the motions. He managed to take down camp, with Hakkai's assistance, and pack up. Hakkai tried to catch his eye several times but Gojyo managed to look away or busy himself with saddling up the horses. Once they were finally back on the trail, Gojyo was able to drowse as they continued southeast towards Nogal.

_ **Dago Te' - part II** _

  
** Dago Te', Part II**

It was Hakkai's hand on his thigh that roused him. He caught himself leaning towards the man's touch and felt like an idiot when he snapped to attention before falling from Enojado.

Hakkai frowned at him. "Why don't we find a place to camp early? I don't think I can take being in the saddle much longer."

Gojyo nodded. He knew Hakkai probably was sore but also recognized the excuse for what it really was – Hakkai was worried about _him_. He scanned the horizon. They had moved farther into the mountains and it shouldn't be too hard to find either another runoff or small creek. Guiding them toward a gap in the hills, Gojyo sighed with relief when they stumbled onto a running creek. The water was only a foot deep but it was crystal clear from the fresh runoff of the Sierra Blanca's. Following the stream up about a half mile, they reached a flat meadow surrounded by sheltering pine and pinon. Gojyo figured it had probably been used as a campsite before and hoped that no one who remembered it was anywhere close by. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep functioning.

Camp was quickly set up and Hakkai shooed him into the new, strung-up lean-to. "I can cook us up some grub. You look completely dragged out." Gojyo didn't even manage to get his boots off before he was asleep on top of the hastily laid-out bedroll.

Gojyo woke with a feeling of déjà vu. It was probably the click of a trigger being cocked next to his ear. He was lying on his stomach, sprawled on his bedroll. His rifle was missing and there was no way he could reach for his Colt. He could feel the barrel of a gun, cold against his cheek.

"Get up, buddy," said a raspy voice.

Gojyo moved his eyes to take in a dirty, grizzled face. He slowly stood and walked forward, keeping his hands where the man could see he was unarmed, but letting his eyes rove the campsite. _Where was Hakkai?_ The man threw a punch that caught Gojyo on the cheek breaking open the skin. A second man laughed; his high-pitched giggle seemed out of place in the quiet woods, with the late afternoon sunshine striping shadows on the ground. They now had Gojyo's full attention.

"That's better." The scum smiled, showing off missing teeth on the left side of his mouth. He was stout and looked like an average bully. Probably an ex-miner turned cattle rustler. A lot of men had chosen that path, after the mines near White Oak had run out of gold. The man settled his stove-pipe hat more firmly on his head while the younger one circled around Gojyo, his eyes alight with humor that Gojyo knew did not bode well for him.

"He's got really pretty hair, Deke. It's long, like a girl's," the pale youth drawled and then spit a gob of chewing tobacco at Gojyo's feet.

Deke pulled off the stove-pipe hat and smacked the young man on the head. "Caleb, shut your big bazoo! You can play with him later." Deke carefully walked around Gojyo as if he were a prime head of cattle. "I say he looks Injun. Part of him, anyway. Wonder what part?" This once again caused Caleb to break into peals of laughter.

Gojyo growled, "All I see is a couple of hard cases. Why don't you move along before my buddy gets back?" This comment caused Caleb to sneer and look around wildly.

Deke let out a sharp bark. "Don't listen to him, that's just a lot of blow. There's only two horses and one has a pack saddle. He's alone."

Gojyo tried to keep the surprise from his face. Hakkai had really left him here. He'd probably lit out to search for his sister on his own. Gojyo was in so much trouble. It was obvious this Deke was the brains of the operation. Keeping his eye on the skinny kid, who was licking his lips and eyeing him like a chunk of prime steak, Gojyo turned to face Deke. "Look, take whatever you want, just leave me my horse."

"Whoooo hoooo… " Deke interrupted him. "You're right, Mister; we _will_ take what we want. Unfortunately for you, Caleb there has a strange taste. And you might be on the menu. Put your hands behind your back."

Gojyo reluctantly complied when the barrel of the gun was placed to his temple. His eyes moved back and forth between the two men. He felt trapped and angry. Hadn't his life been shitty enough without this crap? He gritted his teeth so hard he wondered if they were going to crack. Deke pulled off his dirty bandana from around his neck and used it to tie Gojyo's hands behind his back. Then he backed away towards the supplies and threw back the canvas, laughing.

Fingers tangled in Gojyo's hair and he was yanked around. Caleb's hot breath made his skin crawl. He tried to pull away but something sharp nicked his throat. He realized that Caleb had pulled out a large Bowie knife and had it to Gojyo's throat.

He was yanked downward by his hair. "On your knees, girly-boy. We're going to have some fun… at least I am." He was laughing like a hyena once again. Gojyo grimaced when his knees hit the ground. He struggled at the bonds that held him while he tried to keep his balance. Caleb's hand fisted in his hair, tilting it at an odd angle, as he held the knife against Gojyo's throat. He hated the idea that he could very well die like this. Alone and fucked over by a couple of hard cases that had gotten a lucky jump on him. He closed his eyes, wondering if he should just lean against the knife and end it all.

The sound of a zipper opened the floodgates of his anger once again, and his eyes flew open. Caleb had fished out his cock and was rubbing it hard. Gojyo glared up at him with hatred. No way was this pencil-dick sticking that in his mouth. He would find himself with a much smaller dick.

As if sensing his thoughts, Caleb sipped back the drool that was on his lips and smiled down at Gojyo. "Open wide like a good girly-boy and if you bite down, you'll find your throat slit before your teeth can come together." He pulled Gojyo forward by the hair and rubbed the head of his cock against Gojyo's lips. "Go on. Suck it good and we'll let you go."

Gojyo kept his mouth shut and continued to glare until Caleb gave his hair another hard yank and pressed the knife harder against his throat. Gojyo groaned in pain and suddenly his mouth was full of dick. He gagged as Caleb thrust in further. He could do this, he told himself. He would live through this like he had lived through the other indignities he had faced in his life. His mind filled with Hakkai's face and he fleetingly wondered: if this had been Hakkai, would he feel as disgusted by the act? Fighting to keep the bile down and to keep from choking, Gojyo was surprised to hear a shot ring out in camp. Caleb pulled away and Gojyo fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. He tried to spit the taste out of his mouth.

"Get away from him!" he heard a familiar voice growl. "Don't you touch him!" Gojyo rolled sideways to see Hakkai standing over him protectively. Caleb was circling Hakkai, knife in hand. His dick was still out of his pants, bobbing and wet with saliva. If the situation had been a little different, Gojyo would have found the scene extremely funny.

"You want him, buddy?" Caleb wheedled. "Just let me finish up and you can do what you want to him. He's got really pretty hair, don't he?" Caleb reached out his hand, his hungry eyes on Gojyo.

Hakkai emitted a shout of raw emotion and he charged Caleb. Gojyo heard the thud of bodies hitting the ground. Adrenalin firing though him, Gojyo reached for the knife in his boot. He had to get his hands free or both he and Hakkai would be dead ducks. Bending back, he managed to slip the blade free and with a couple of back-and-forth sawing motions, he forced the fabric to give. He scrambled toward the sound of the fight.

Hakkai was atop Caleb, his fists pounding him like an unstoppable engine. Gojyo couldn't move. Each punch was punctuated with a cry from Hakkai, who was fighting like a demon. Gojyo thought he was hearing words like _ Never_ and, more surprisingly, _Mine_ as each fist landed in Caleb's face, which was started to resemble ground-up meat. A wet-sounding crunch broke Gojyo out of his shocked state. He grabbed Hakkai from behind, arms around his chest tightly, as he lifted him to his feet. In a low murmur he spoke quickly and urgently in Hakkai's ear. "It's okay. I'm okay. No one can hurt you. Hakkai… HAKKAI!"

He was suddenly trying to keep from falling over as Hakkai slumped in his arms. His body was shaking. "Hey… hey… you ok?"

Hakkai was on his knees, staring at his bloody and shaking hands. Gojyo pulled him to his feet. He had to keep him moving. His mind focused on the here and now. "Get up. Let's wash you off. We need to find his buddy."

"I killed them. I killed them both." The words came out broken and shaky.

Gojyo glanced back at Caleb, who was lying in a pool of blood in the middle of camp. His face was clearly unrecognizable. "I think that dude fell on his own knife when you took him down. Did you shoot an ugly guy going through our stuff?" Hakkai nodded as Gojyo pulled him to the edge of the creek and plunged his hands into the cold creek. It seemed enough to shock the dulling of Hakkai's eyes to recede.

"Look… Thanks, Teacher. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back." Gojyo noticed that the skin on some of the knuckles on each of Hakkai's hands had split. Gojyo carefully guided Hakkai back to the lean-to. He pulled off Hakkai's jacket and then had him sit on the bedroll. Pulling his war bag toward him, he took out a jar of Sonya's ointment and gently began to apply it to Hakkai's hands. He let his own callused fingers linger over Hakkai's elegant, slender ones, admiring them as he wrapped them in some soft cotton strips torn from a spare bandana.

"Lie back and get some rest. I will be back."

Hakkai meekly lay back on Gojyo's blankets, shutting his eyes tightly as if to try to escape reality. Leaving the lean-to, Gojyo spent the next couple of hours cleaning up camp. He used Hakkai's horse to drag the bodies away and disposed of them far from camp. It was early evening by the time he returned. He washed in the icy creek, cold and exhausted from the craziness of the day.

Poking his head into the lean-to, Gojyo found Hakkai shivering. He was asleep, teeth audibly chattering. Gojyo wasn't about to start a fire, wait for it to get warm and then drag the poor man out into the chilly evening. He pulled Hakkai's boots off without waking him and then took off his own. Pulling all the blankets from Hakkai's bedding, Gojyo lay down next to him and covered them both. He moved close but was surprised when Hakkai turned toward him and, with a soft sigh, buried his face into Gojyo's shoulder – still fast asleep. Just as Gojyo was also drifting into sleep, Hakkai sat bolt upright and scrambled to the edge of the bedroll like a large hairy spider had just crawled over his face. Gojyo looked at him from half-lidded eyes.

"I know I don't smell. I just took a bath in the creek."

Hakkai looked nervous as he glanced around, seeming to take in the fact that the pair of them were sharing the blankets. He looked panicked.

Sitting up and crossing his legs, Gojyo rested his arms on his knees. "If you're afraid that my Indian blood is going to rub off on you, it doesn't work that way." Gojyo was glad that it was dark. He wasn't sure he would be able to hide the hurt in his eyes. It had seemed, as time had passed, that Hakkai had forgotten to include Gojyo in his hatred and revenge. Apparently Gojyo had been wrong.

"I can't sleep with you." Hakkai's voice was small.

"It's ok, really. I won't go near you. I know how you feel about me. But it's a cold night and it would be easier to just share the blankets."

Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's wrist and pushed him down, pinning his arm above his head. "You don't understand. It's you. I want you."

Gojyo was surprised by Hakkai's wiry strength. He didn't fight hard to get free and when Hakkai's lips lowered slowly to cover his, he didn't struggle at all. Instead he let out a soft moan of encouragement. Hakkai's lips were not soft like a woman's. They were firm and strong and caused bursts of energy to skitter along his skin.

Hakkai's fingers were threading into his hair. Gojyo suddenly realized that he was kissing back, his mouth open, and Hakkai's warm tongue was darting in, seemingly to sip and taste him. He wanted more but didn't know how to ask. He felt like a randy teenager, full of spit and vinegar, with his fingers clutching and pulling at Hakkai's shirt.

Hakkai straddled his waist as the kiss broke, both of them panting heavily. "Gojyo, I want you." The words were whispered into his neck. Gojyo could feel Hakkai's weight on top of him and it felt amazing. He wiggled, causing Hakkai to let out a low moan that created shivers that traveled down his spine and settled into his groin. _Someone wanted him. Hakkai wanted him!_ Even if it was just for a night, it felt good and Gojyo was all about feeling good. Life was too shitty to not accept what was being offered to him.

"You..." Gojyo gasped when Hakkai licked and nipped the skin behind his ear. "You said 'mine' when… well… when…" He groaned. Hakkai had moved to his neck, pulling on his hair and gently baring more skin for him to taste.

"Yes, mine," Hakkai growled.

Gojyo was panting heavily at Hakkai's possessive tone and his mind had gone completely blank. He felt Hakkai's fingers working at the knot on his bandana until it was slowly slipped from his neck. "Say yes," crooned Hakkai's husky voice as he drew Gojyo's other hand up above his head.

"Yes, oh God… yes."

He felt Hakkai tie his bandana loosely around his wrists as he surrendered his body (and his heart) to the graceful fingers that were pulling his shirt free of his pants, unbuttoning them slowly. He stared up into Hakkai's face. His eyes were dark with lust as he opened each layer of Gojyo's clothing, baring his chest to the hands that were touching, stroking and finding every spot that made Gojyo squirm and gasp.

"Gojyo… thank you," Hakkai whispered between small kisses to his lips. "Let me show you what it's like to belong to me." The kiss grew deep. Hakkai tilted Gojyo's head and his tongue mapped and tasted every corner, his hips moving slightly, their cloth covered erections moving together. Gojyo pulled at his bound wrists, reveling in the way it allowed him to surrender with no guilt. Hakkai was moving down his torso, biting and nipping lightly, until he reached a nipple that had peaked in the cold air. Gojyo arched with a small cry when Hakkai's teeth closed on it lightly, his tongue flicking back and forth rapidly before sucking.

"Yeah.. nnggh…ooh…" Gojyo tossed his head. No one had ever taken the time to make love to him the way Hakkai was at this moment. He felt fingers fumbling at his belt, urging him to lift his hips. His pants and long-johns were pulled from him and Hakkai's hands slid up his bare thighs. He watched as Hakkai's eyes roved up and down his body, looking satisfied, like a thirsty man given a long drink of water.

"So sexy," Hakkai whispered, his eyes never leaving Gojyo as he grabbed the jar of Sonya's ointment. Before Gojyo could ask what he was doing, Hakkai's mouth was sucking and licking around the tip of his cock. Gojyo's hips started to move, wanting more of Hakkai's warm, wet mouth. It was too much. He could feel his thighs start to tremble. His balls ached and desire pooled in his groin but before he could reach his peak, Hakkai pulled away.

"Fuck Hakkai, you're killing me!"

He kissed the tip of Gojyo's dick. "Don't worry, it just gets better." Settling himself between Gojyo's legs, he pushed them open. Gojyo felt strange, being so exposed, and his bound arms came forward only to be captured by Hakkai and placed back above his head. Hakkai kissed him gently. An emotion that Gojyo had never really believed in seeped into his heart and he once again submitted to Hakkai, letting his legs fall open.

Hakkai's mouth encircled Gojyo's cock, tongue swirling around the head as his fingers, slicked with ointment, dropped lower to tease Gojyo's entrance. Unable to catch his breath from the assault on his senses, Gojyo relaxed as a finger slid into him. It felt strange but Hakkai's talented mouth had him so close to the edge and it was all so incredible that he could only make garbled sounds of encouragement.

Two fingers were now inside of him and Gojyo was panting heavily. Hakkai pulled back and blew softly on his cock as the fingers inside of him quested and probed. A quick jolt of pleasure made Gojyo cry out. "Fuck.. Do that again. Please do that again."

Hakkai chuckled wickedly and rubbed and pushed gently; sparks ignited inside Gojyo until he thought he could die of sheer bliss. Another finger slipped in and he groaned a bit as the pain of stretching became intense for a moment, until Hakkai distracted him once again by sucking gently on his cock and bringing pleasure back to his senses.

"More, please more Hakkai."

His words seem to finally make Hakkai break. He pulled his fingers from Gojyo's body and fumbled with his belt, pulling his pants down enough to pull out an impressive cock, hard and wet with pre-come. Gojyo watched Hakkai's face twist in pleasure as he stroked more ointment on himself, then rubbed the tip against Gojyo. When he was breached, Gojyo groaned and tightened up. Whispering words of encouragement, Hakkai covered Gojyo with his body as he pressed in slowly, inching into his body until he was balls-deep. Gojyo tried not to whimper from the intense feeling of being filled. Hakkai's face was buried in his neck and he was panting softly. "Gojyo don't move, you feel good… too good."

Soon, Hakkai was kissing his neck softly, whispering his name and more soft words. As Gojyo relaxed, the fire began to skitter along his nerves again and he shifted, trying to get more sensation. Hakkai groaned and pulled out, then pushed forward again. Soon he set a slow rhythm, hips twisting and thrusting. Gojyo's breath hitched with desire. The waves of bliss rolled his body higher and higher. He wrapped his legs around Hakkai's waist, trying to pull him deeper, and when Hakkai shifted and pushed, Gojyo saw stars. He began to beg and moan softly, causing Hakkai to growl and push harder… faster. Just when Gojyo thought he would die of ecstasy, Hakkai grabbed his cock and pumped it rapidly. His mouth crashed down on Gojyo's, swallowing his cry of completion. Gojyo's body was a ball of white energy as Hakkai claimed his mouth. He collapsed, muscles still spasming when Hakkai bit down on his shoulder and shuddered, his hips jerking.

They lay quietly for a moment, Hakkai mindlessly licking at the undoubtedly bruised spot on Gojyo's shoulder where he had bitten down in his passion. Gojyo wondered if he had just been marked or claimed. That was all right by him. He felt Hakkai pull out of his body, and then pull his arms down. Taking Gojyo's bandana, he began to clean them both off carefully. Gojyo was afraid to speak, to break the spell of the night. Hakkai pulled off the rest of his clothes and lay down, turning Gojyo on his side to spoon behind him. Gojyo felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he fell into sleep, he heard a word whispered into the back of his head.

"Mine."

He answered in a soft whisper of his own. "Yes."

***

Gojyo woke early to make coffee; it had been three days since he and Hakkai had become lovers. He was a bit sore from the previous night but something inside him felt so calm, settled and satisfied that he wouldn't have traded the past few nights for a hundred nights in one of the rooms above the saloon in Lincoln. He still often wondered why someone like Hakkai would have anything to do with a half-breed, especially after what had happened. It probably wouldn't last long anyway and he didn't want to think about the future. Why bother when you could be dead tomorrow? They hadn't managed to travel too far up the mountain. Many hours had been spent exploring each other's bodies at camp and not as many hours had been spent on the trail. Gojyo knew this couldn't go on much longer, unless they wanted to run out of supplies.

Then he felt it. Someone was watching him. He searched and found Hakkai, who was tending the horses, getting them ready for another day. Standing, Gojyo carefully made his way to the lean-to. He picked up his rifle, checked to see that it was loaded, then cocked it loudly as he emerged, his eyes scanning the forest. Hakkai was beside him quickly, his own gun drawn.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Don't know. Maybe I'm jumping at shadows, but I don't think so."

A short bark of laughter had them both swinging their guns to the right. A young man emerged from the trees. He was dressed in buckskin breeches and a long-sleeved shirt of the same fabric, decorated with feathers and turquoise. He grinned at Gojyo, who brought the rifle down slowly, his own grin spreading on his face.

"Dego Te' Goku."

"Dego Te', Gojyo," the young man answered back, his gold eyes glittering with humor in the morning sun. He continued in English, smiling at Hakkai's shocked look. "You have been taking your time getting to camp. Your brother wishes to see you but you seem to be moving like a sick cow. Is there something making you move so slow, or are you just getting old?"

Gojyo growled and lunged for Goku, who easily side-stepped him. "I will show you slow you little piss-ant, get your ass over here." They both tussled lightly which ended up in a hug of brotherly affection.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gojyo asked, knuckling Goku's forehead.

"I told you!" Goku squirmed out from under Gojyo's grip and walked toward Hakkai with a welcoming smile on his face. "Hi, so you're a friend of Goj…" Goku was cut off by the gun-barrel pointed between his eyes.

"Don't come any closer." Hakkai's voice was like smooth steel.

"Hakkai? It's just Goku." Gojyo moved to Hakkai's side and placed his hand on the gun, leaning into his lover. He could feel Hakkai shaking. "Trust me."

Goku moved back as Hakkai finally lowered his gun. "What's going on, Gojyo?"

"Nothing, Goku. Hakkai has just had a bad experience with strangers." Gojyo gave Goku a look that he hoped Goku would understand. It was up to Hakkai to share his story.

Hakkai holstered his pistol, turned on his heel and headed back into camp. The set of his shoulders showed his emotional upheaval. Gojyo worried as he watched him walk away. He turned to Goku. "What's going on?"

"Doku sent me to come and get you. The main camp has moved to the northern slopes and they plan to head south as soon as the snow melts. The military is trying to move all the Apaches to a reservation on the other side of the mountain range. Doku wants to move the women and children to safety for now." Goku glanced over at the camp.

Gojyo followed Goku's gaze. "I should go talk to him. He's searching for a raiding party that attacked his home. I was hoping that Doku could help, somehow." Gojyo shrugged. "Give him some answers maybe… I don't know what I was thinking."

Goku laughed and smacked him in the back of the head. "Not much thinking going on there!" He dodged Gojyo's swipe at him. "I will lead you back to our camp. It's only a day's ride from here." Goku gave Hakkai another long look. "I have a feeling that he will find some answers."

Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair affectionately. "Go see to Enojado for me. Let me talk to Hakkai."

Approaching Hakkai a little warily, Gojyo stood next to him and watched him pulling at the knots of rope holding up the canvas that made their lean-to.

"I should go alone," he said quietly.

"I'm going with you."

Gojyo sighed. "I know my brother. He is the headman of his band and I know he had nothing to do with the…"

"I don't care!" Hakkai blurted out. "I am not letting you go alone."

Gojyo smiled. "You afraid I can't take care of myself?"

Hakkai slumped. "No Gojyo, I know you can. It's just… I…"

Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's shoulder, letting him know he didn't have to say more. "We have a hard ride if we're going to get there before dark. Let me help you and then introduce you to Goku. He is like me, except that his mother is Apache and was raped by one of the soldiers at Fort Stanton."

Hakkai looked shocked as his gaze moved to the energetic young man chirping happily at Enojado. "How can he not hate us?"

"Some Apache do but as a people… well… they're just people." Gojyo knew he wasn't good at explaining this kind of thing.

***

It was early evening when they arrived at the Apache camp. Goku, in the lead, was greeted warmly. Many raised their hands and smiled at the perpetually happy young man. Gojyo recognized only a couple of faces and none greeted him in welcome. They eyed Hakkai with curiosity. It was rare for a white man to enter the camp freely. They rode straight up to a group of tipis in the middle of camp and dismounted. A youth came forward and greeted Goku, who directed him to take care of the horses.

Hakkai watched nervously when their horses were led away. He was obviously on edge. Gojyo moved closer to him. Goku directed them to one of the larger tipis. An elk-skin flap was pushed aside and a tall, dark young man emerged. He was dressed in an intricately decorated buckskin jacket, loincloth and breeches. Even his knee-high soft, leather boots had feathers hanging off of them. The long chains in his pierced ear moved gracefully as his gaze swept over the couple. He was followed by three older men, all wearing buckskin breeches and woolen shirts, with ankle-length blankets draped over their shoulders.

Gojyo couldn't stop his smile as he nodded his head in respect. "Doku, it's good to see you."

Doku stepped forward and they clasped forearms. "Dago Te, Gojyo. I have missed you, little brother. It has been too long. I hope you can stay. Lirin wants you here for her sunrise ceremony. She has grown into a beautiful young woman and I am sure many warriors will be vying for the opportunity to stake their horses at her door."

Gojyo chuckled. "She's not old enough to be married! She was just a little girl when I last saw her."

"You should come back to visit your family more often, then. I know you don't feel comfortable here but that doesn't mean you are not welcome."

"You mean welcome by you and only tolerated by most others." Gojyo tried to not let his eyes wander over to the three elders who still stood a good distance away, giving the brothers some time together. Their faces looked thunderous and Gojyo realized that they were glaring at Hakkai.

Gojyo turned to look at his lover and was surprised to see Hakkai glaring defiantly back at the elders. "Hakkai, stop it!" Gojyo whispered harshly. "You're being rude. Please, lower your eyes."

Hakkai turned to glare at Gojyo for a long moment but then lowered his eyes, his mouth tightening. Gojyo knew that this had to be hell for the man. He turned to Doku to ask his brother if they could find a more private place to talk but was surprised to find that his brother was now studying Hakkai with interest.

Before Gojyo could ask why he was staring at Hakkai, Doku turned to the elders. He spoke with them for a few minutes, using a tone too low for Gojyo to hear. He then motioned for Gojyo to follow him, and began walking towards a smaller group of tipis. "There is someone I think you should meet," he explained.

Gojyo's eyebrows rose. "Am I in trouble?"

Doku laughed and placed his hand on Gojyo's shoulder, but his eyes moved to Hakkai once again. "No, no… not this time at least," he teased.

A woman dressed in a long, buckskin tunic with fringe running down the arms and waist, and a long layered skirt, walked from behind the group of tipis. She wore two long, dark braids that framed her lovely face and held a burden basket against one hip. A soft smile was playing on her lips and Gojyo was immediately charmed by her beauty. He was just starting to feel vaguely like he knew her when he heard a gasp next to him.

"Kanan… Kanan!!" Hakkai was moving before anyone could stop him. Brother and sister were in each other's arms, hugging tightly.

"I am not sure this is a good thing," Gojyo whispered to his brother as he stopped him from moving toward the couple. "It's his sister. She was taken in a raid early this year. Do you know anything about that?" He couldn't keep the anger from his voice. He knew how much Hakkai had suffered thinking that she might be dead, as well as Hakkai's own pain from the angry scar he carried on his abdomen.

"She is my new wife, Gojyo," Doku said simply, offering up no other explanation. Gojyo stood motionless, trying to take in what all of that meant. Doku began walking towards the pair.

Hakkai must have seen him out of the corner of his eye. He pushed his sister behind him and glared angrily at Doku, a challenge lighting his expressive green eyes. This was bad. If Hakkai attacked Doku, one or both would be harmed. No matter the outcome of the conflict, Hakkai would be killed. Fear kept Gojyo's feet pinned to the ground. It was like watching everything happen in slow motion. Kanan was pulling at Hakkai and yelling in his ear, but Gojyo couldn't tell what she was saying. His heart was pounding in his ears.

When Gojyo saw Hakkai's fingers close on the knife at his belt, Gojyo's legs unfroze and he moved forward, the world returning to its normal speed. He was between Doku and Hakkai within a couple of steps, his hands grabbing Hakkai's shoulder. He felt a sudden pain in his side and saw Hakkai's green eyes open wide. Gojyo felt a shock run through him and everything went grey. His hand cupped Hakkai's face and his voice came out strangely hoarse.

"Yours," he gasped. The pain and fear in Hakkai's face was the last thing he saw as his eyes closed.

***

Gojyo was warm. He wondered if the afterlife was warm. Then his leg twitched and he felt a searing pain in his side. Opening his eyes, he could see the soft glow of firelight flickering on the white hide and bleached poles of a tipi. He suddenly remembered why his side hurt so badly and started to sit up. He was pushed gently back down and a cool hand touched his cheek. "Don't sit up," said a soft female voice.

"Hakkai… where is Hakkai? Is he okay?" Gojyo struggled to get up again.

Kanan pushed Gojyo back down. "He is fine. He is sleeping, as you should be." Kanan guided Gojyo to turn his head to the left and he saw a lumpy form piled in blankets and hides. Gojyo had an uncontrollable urge to watch the form, making sure that there was some movement that showed life. It was Kanan's voice that distracted him from his monitoring of the other pallet.

"He really loves you."

Gojyo turned his head to see Kanan smiling down at him with an inscrutable look. She pulled his blankets aside and began to examine his wound. "I have always known that he didn't take to women," she continued. But I never thought I would actually see him fall in love."

Gojyo snorted and then surprised himself by saying his thoughts out loud. "I just belong to him. I'm sure he'll get tired of playing with his half-breed soon enough."

"Ahh… I suspect you don't know him as well as I do."

"Ha, I suspect." Gojyo barked out a laugh.

Kanan placed the blankets back over him and seemed to want to say to say more. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but seemed to decide against speaking her mind.

"My brother said you were his wife. Is that something that you want?" Gojyo couldn't believe that Doku would take a woman against her will but for Hakkai's sake, he had to ask.

"Yes, he is a wonderful man. I was so scared when the raiding party came that night. I wondered if Hakkai had died. It was the scariest thing I have ever had happen. I thought of killing myself many times…" Kanan paused for a moment, looking back over her shoulder at her brother. "I don't know what I would have done if Doku hadn't seen me and bartered for me. I have never been as happy as I am when I am by his side. I tried to tell Hakkai but it's so hard to explain." Kanan began to twirl the end of one of her braids nervously. "I want to stay."

Relaxing back into the pallet, Gojyo let out a sigh. "I understand."

"Do you?" said a voice from the darkness. "Does this mean you, too, want to stay?"

Gojyo turned to see Hakkai move to sit next to him. His pale face was expressionless but his eyes showed a deep sadness. Kanan stroked her brother's unruly hair and then stood, leaving the two of them to talk.

"Yes, I want to stay," Gojyo said quietly.

Hakkai looked away, biting his lip. Gojyo reached up and grasped Hakkai's chin, turning his head back. "I want to stay by your side… If I am still yours?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and then Hakkai's lips were covering his. The kiss was hard and demanding, as if Hakkai wanted to devour him right there. Gojyo's arms moved up to pull him down but then he yelped when Hakkai pressed up against his side. Both men began to laugh as they pulled apart.

"I suspect I will have to press my claim later."

Gojyo grinned. "I suspect."

***

The weeks spent with Doku's band had passed quickly. Gojyo had seen his half-sister's sunrise ceremony and he and Hakkai had been treated with respect and welcome from most of the small group. Doku had confided in Gojyo that he planned to continue to travel south over the Sierra Blanca mountains to meet up with other bands on the reservation. He tried once again to talk Gojyo into staying, but Gojyo declined.

Enojado tossed his head as Gojyo swung up into the saddle. Hakkai was already on his horse. Kanan stood beside him as they talked quietly, saying their goodbyes. Gojyo tied the pack horse's halter to his saddle then leaned down to clasp forearms once again with Goku, and then his brother, in farewell. They would probably never see each other again, but who knew.

Glancing over at Hakkai, he watched the brother and sister part, Kanan going to stand next to her husband. They had discussed their options many times while Gojyo healed and decided that for now, it would be best to head back to the Lazy J and see where life took them from there. With a nod to Doku and Kanan, Gojyo whirled his horse around and rode northwest with Hakkai, knowing that wherever they ended up, his home was with the man who rode by his side.  



End file.
